


Distraction

by silvercolour



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cat Cuddles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mid-season 3, cats can improve any bad situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour
Summary: Jon is not having a good day– fortunately, The Admiral is there to fix it.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Silver’s h/c fills





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TMA hurt/comfort week on Tumblr, for tuesday’s prompt “distracting from injuries”.
> 
> I'll add all my fills for this week to the collection, so have a look at the others as well of you like h/c^^

It had been several days since Jude’s… visit. Jon’s hand continued to burn, as though it was still held in that molten-lava grip. It ate at him, tore through his head like a migraine, clawed at his focus.

_Focus._

He had to focus. 

This mess wasn’t going to solve itself, after all. He was suspected of committing a murder he certainly did not commit. Someone, _multiple_ someones even, knew where he lived, and it was only a matter of time before more of them came to find him, and– his hand was melting, ablaze, the pain _devouring him like–_

No.  
  


Focus.

 _Take things one step at a time, think it through, there must be a solution._ Next step would be finding more information. More information was always the next step. He knew where to find Michael Crew now, and at this point all he had to do was wait for Georgie to relax a bit.

Georgie had found him after Jude’s visit, passed out on the ground, apparently curled on his side around The Admiral. She had been worried, and angry, but not about the fact that a complete stranger had been in her house. The problem was that Jon had been injured and, in her words, needed to _learn to look after yourself Jon, please, you can’t go on like this._

She wasn’t wrong of course. That’s why he was still here, on her couch, under a kind-of-house-arrest, and trying to figure out what to do next.

Georgie wouldn’t like it, that he was still planning, but what choice did he have? Someone was sending him statements, Jude and who knew who else knew where he was staying and _his hand wouldn’t stop screaming pain down his nerves–_

_Focus._

Deep breaths.

If he could just focus for long enough, Jon felt certain he could figure out what to do, and then, when he had a plan, then perhaps he could–

_Bonk_

The Admiral had other ideas apparently.

Having approached from behind the couch, The Admiral had taken one big leap up to the back of the couch. There, he had head-butted Jon in the side of the head, and then proceeded to climb down his chest and turn circles in his lap.

“Oh- okay, hello Admiral. Are you…” Jon said softly, about to ask if The Admiral was going to continue stomping circles on his legs or actually going to lie down.

The Admiral responded with a Look that said _I shall lie down when I wish to, Cohabitating-Human, and not a moment sooner._ He spun several more circles before finally deciding to lie down more against Jon’s chest instead of on his lap.

Now stuck with a cat on his chest and sniffling at his nose, Jon let his head fall back against the couch.

“You’re right, Admiral.” He lifted his uninjured hand to carefully, respectfully, stroke The Admiral’s fur. “You’re right, we’ve seen too much adventure recently, haven’t we?”

The Admiral stretched up to head-butt his chin. 

“We both deserve to take a break.”

The Admiral closed his eyes, and purred.

  
  
  


Later that afternoon Georgie found them there, still lying on the couch, both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My other fills for this week:
> 
> [DAY 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067358) jonmartin Shaky hands/Holding hands  
> [DAY 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127337) Hiking, Jon has an accident, and Strong!Martin  
> [DAY 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142172/chapters/63601369) Vampire!Jon, touch-starved, hugs (chapter 1 of 2)  
> [DAY 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164330) Martin has nightmares, but Jon is there with hugs  
> [DAY 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179093) Jonmartin, fluffy marriage proposal  
> [DAY 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196100) MAG160, told from Martin's POV
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think- I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
